


礼物

by ccchantey



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:52:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccchantey/pseuds/ccchantey
Summary: 一发完今天给大家展示——滞后追星法村里终于通网了(不是)OOC/脑补日常/注意避雷





	礼物

“成员互相也会送礼物吗？”

“会的呀会的呀——前几天还见爱拔桑穿了我送的内裤呢——”

“所以我是不会退出的，大家都是赞助商来着——”

……

 

电视里五个可爱后辈你一言我一语，欢乐的笑声让堂本刚一大早心情也很好。

这群孩子还有这个惯例啊。

生日礼物什么的。

堂本刚扬起脖子，想着自己的搭档。

因为是熟年夫夫了所以就可以不送了吗？

自己可是每年都在五万人面前送花又送礼的。

还献过吻呢，爱歌也数不清唱了几首。

有点气。

 

起身走去卧室。

凌晨，不，早上才结束游戏的人正在爆睡。堂本刚更气了，一样爱打游戏，怎么人家就知道送生日礼物呢？

一脚踹上熟睡的人的屁股，没有任何反应。

啊，这个大叔真是没救了。

 

堂本光一最近总觉得堂本刚不一样。

虽然具体说不出来，但亲热的时候对方一点也不像之前那样积极主动，仿佛完成任务一样，任由自己摆弄。

有一次使坏心眼的不让他发><泄出来，本来是怀着捉弄心态的，在遇上堂本刚冷漠的眼神之后怂的不像话。

温柔的抱着刚去泡澡，在浴室里规规矩矩的做了一次，让堂本刚舒服的释放出来，才感觉到怀里的人身体放松下来。

心情应该变好了一点了吧。

 

心里明明想着故意不配合，却敌不过生理上的快感。

本来堂本刚已经觉得自己这样很菜了，再看到对方还是一脸什么事都没有的样子，他就下定决心要冷战。

堂本光一抱着自己，脑袋讨好般的蹭着，眼神因为水汽湿漉漉的，委屈极了。

堂本刚仿佛听见老天爷在说：看在他这么帅的份儿上，就原谅他吧——

才不要呢！

就是心情好了一点而已。

真的只是一点！

极力劝说着快要软下心的自己。

 

堂本光一打电话给长濑，说堂本刚最近对他不冷不热，难道这就是传说中的3×7=21年之痒吗？

已经习惯了冷不防被喂狗粮的亲友认真思考着——

“下周小刚的生日就到了，你要不先送个礼物看看？”

“礼物？

“礼物是什么？

“哦～生日礼物啊…

“哎呀，基本没送过他生日礼物。平时也有在买东西给他，护膝啊，润喉糖啊什么的。”

“那能一样吗！！！？？？

“平时只能叫带东西给人家，生日送的才叫礼物！”

“这有什么不一样啊…”

天啊，这种人公司都能给包婚配，简直是不能忍。

“小刚跟你可真是委屈了。”

“到底哪里不一样了嘛……”

“滴滴滴滴滴——”

嗯？

挂了？

好吧，那就买个生日礼物吧。

 

怎么买？买什么？

实话说，堂本光一的购物经历真的不比你在电视上看到的多。

他从家里的玄关处看起——

鞋子不需要，外套不需要，这些我买了一定会被吐槽。

花？植物？保留一下。

客厅里……买个沙发坐垫？绝对会被拿来当梗！

打开书房门，堂本刚正抱着吉他作曲。

吉他？这也不需要吧……

器材的话，他认识的店铺肯定比自己多。

“有什么事吗？”

看着突然打开门，站在外边不进来，视线却扫视四周又一言不发的人，堂本刚疑惑的问。

“没什么，打扰了——”

吧嗒一声又关门走了。

堂本刚环视了一圈，并没有发现什么异常。

太奇怪了，难不成是想搞装修了？

 

困惑的人一边叹气一边把自己摔在沙发上，真的要送花吗？好像也可以，但是自己好不容易送一次吧，还是生日，虽然不知道为什么可还要和人家和好，单单一束花？

不合适不合适。

摇摇头自己否定。

太难了。

所以说平时看到了就送不是挺好的吗？

不送的话他应该也不会在意的吧，反正是他们俩，而且都这么多年了。

 

 

又拨通了长濑的电话。

“我觉得不送的话也可以吧？”

“那你怎么哄他？不是说小刚最近冷淡了吗？”

哦对！

这才想起来了，自己是为什么要送生日礼物。

“挂了——”

挂掉后又觉得自己的嫌弃可能表达的有些露骨——接起电话没有十秒就结束了，长濑智也想了想拨了回去。

“扣酱，你是不是不知道送什么？”

“嗯嗯嗯嗯！”

头点的像小鸡啄米。

“唉……”

教人谈恋爱好累，尤其是单身汉去教一个已婚人士。

“送礼物，重点不在于送什么，在于心意。”

 

“那我平常也有时不时——”

“啊呀！那你到底送不送！”

要被气出病了，这么久都白说了。

嗯…其实好像也没多久。

 

“……送……”

“不管你送什么，小刚都会开心的！”

“好的……”

所以说啊！到底有什么不一样啊？

 

过了几天，长濑智也在刷新闻的时候看到了他两位好友的消息。

广播里送生日礼物，三万的肯德基代金券。

哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈——

堂本光一，有你的啊！

 

“谢谢你啦～～”

回家的路上，堂本刚坐在副驾驶笑着对自己说。

看着优惠券的眼神闪闪的，像是幼儿园的小朋友得到了期待已久的奖励一样，让堂本光一也笑了起来。

“不过你还是少吃点——”

什么都没想就说出口了，在红灯的时候才看到堂本刚耷拉着的脑袋，和向下撇的三角嘴。

又说错话了，吗？

“三万能吃好久呢～”

尝试挽回。

 

“嗯……”

那你还叫我少吃！

“我看来看去不知道送什么，刚好听staff说起来，就买了…”

“哦…是吗……”

那你还叫我少吃！！

“つよ～”

堂本刚抬起头，看到堂本光一侧头趴在方向盘上，一脸微笑的看着自己。

是想邀功的小狐狸。

 

扑哧一下笑了出来。

“干什么啊…”

欧桑这么可爱，生气什么的，完全办不到啊。

“都说了谢谢你了啊——”

 

“改天我们一起去吃？”

“你不是不爱吃吗？”

“陪你嘛～～”

“绿灯了——”

“诶你看那边有一家！现在去吗？”

说完就要变道打转向灯了。

“回家了回家了啊——”

“你不生气了吧？”

“我没有生气…”

还知道我会生气，肯定是问长濑了。

“前几天你好冷淡的……”

委屈的声音，就像做错事担心被惩罚的小朋友。

“嗯…现在不一样了～～

“现在有这个～～”

扬了扬手里的优惠券。

“那我以后都给你送生日礼物吧——”

太好收买了，被收买了还这么可爱。

“诶——那你原本是打算就送这一次的吗？”

“啊？什么？不是！你听我解释——”

堂本刚已经把头转向窗外了，果然还是没开窍。

慌张的人手足无措，伸出手拉对方的衣服，换来的是一声傲娇的“哼！”

我要自己一个人把三万块都吃完！

你什么时候想开了什么时候再说吧。

 

可生活不就是这样嘛，吵吵闹闹，撒娇傲娇，你和我。

堂本光一，男，39岁，孩子气，普通人这样是结不了婚的。

但是他已婚。

 

 

感谢看到这里的你

❤(ӦｖӦ｡)


End file.
